monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Anglerfish Girl
Anglerfish Girl is the final monster Luka faces before meeting with Kraken. She is devoid of thought and is completely blind. To compensate; she senses body heat to detect her prey and devour their semen. She is also notably many times larger than Luka. After being defeated by Luka, she is sealed into the form of a regular anglerfish. Oddly enough, she didn't seem to notice that she had been sealed. Monsterpedia Entry “A large fish monster, she is close to the mermaid family. However since she lives in the deep sea, her face and behavior are much different. Unable to see due to living in the darkness of the deep sea, she uses temperature to detect her prey. Her abdomen has a mouth that is not seen in other monsters. As if a digestive organ, her flesh is able to suck in and assimilate her prey. Once her prey gets stuck in her flesh, they are slowly dragged into the Anglerfish Girl’s body. Even after being assimilated, it appears as though the man’s consciousness remains. Like that, the man will remain aware of being one with the Anglerfish Girl, but unable to speak or do anything. Her digestive organ is able to bring extreme pleasure to the man as it fuses him with her. Like that, when her catch is a man, she can obtain additional food.” Attacks *Temperature Sensing: Used to detect Luka's presence. Leads to Approach on the next turn. *Approach: Used to approach Luka. Follows Temperature Sensing and leads to Absorb on the next turn. Absorb: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Followed after Approach. If used four times in a row, it will lead to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview This battle is a bit complicated in that all of Luka’s attacks and skills are completely futile as they will harmlessly bounce off her body. She immediately follows with Absorb, which requires three turns of Struggling otherwise an instant-loss will occur if he allows her to use it four times in succession. After breaking out, he is then given the option to attack from behind, and the attack successfully connects. Skills do not work, as he can’t swim around her and use a skill at the same time. Other than that, just keep normal attacking, Meditation if necessary, and Struggle thrice once she uses her only Absorb attack. After the first Absorb, she will waste two turns to use Temperature Sensing and Approach before attacking, so take advantage of the opening as much as possible. If Luka loses, he’ll be absorbed by her and assimilated into her body. Evaluation “You were absorbed by the Anglerfish Girl? Was it alright as long as you felt good in the end? Like the last fight, this fight is special. First of all, a normal attack doesn't work. If you try to attack, you will see another method, though. In addition, special attacks don't work either. If she starts to absorb you, you must struggle. Before too much of your body sinks into her, you must escape. Now go, oh brave Luka. It's difficult finding a Hero to replace you...” Trivia *Anglerfish Girls absorbing human males as well as her being many times than Luka's size is a nod to how they reproduce in real life. Male anglerfish are extremely tinier than females and thus cannot fend for themselves, but have highly developed senses that attract him to his mate. Once he finds a female, he bites into her skin and feeds off the nutrition from her body, acting as a parasite and completely depending on her for survival. The male is eventually dissolved and assimilated into her body, leaving only the reproductive organ for her to utilize. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Southern Seas Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller